


厄拉托的竖琴

by kouichigirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: 一个全世界都是巫师的au。阿不思与盖勒特仍然因为理念不合而分手。在岁末的欧洲炼金术贡献年会上，二十五岁的阿不思看见了一张消失三年的熟悉脸孔。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	厄拉托的竖琴

**Author's Note:**

> lof莫名其妙吞我，只好把写过的文慢慢转移了。

AU：只有巫师的世界，文明冲突带来的悲剧都没有发生。

summary：阿不思与盖勒特仍然因为理念不合而分手。在岁末的欧洲炼金术贡献年会上，二十五岁的阿不思看见了一张消失三年的熟悉脸孔。

全文归档，万字以上。

一

阿不思一眼便认出了他。

现在还不到夜晚，会堂施了魔法的天花板却已布满星辰，长桌围绕着悬浮在大厅中央的的球型讲台渐次铺开，此时距离颁奖仪式开始尚有一段时间，半空里的透明球体灰蒙蒙的，涌动着雾气。黄铜质感的枝型烛具点起橘红，在深蓝色的桌帷上静静燃烧。银白色的圆盘里已经呈上了新鲜水果和造型精致的小点心，用于给饥肠辘辘的男女巫们垫垫肚子，好让他们捱到仪式结束后的正餐。

——谁能想到这精致的会场竟坐落在荒芜的山原之间，人类的魔法使得一切不无可能。

谈话声和碰杯声都很节制，笑声和附和声则装点得恰到好处。巫师们穿着风格迥异的长袍，阿不思和乔里艾博寒暄了一阵，然后被一个法国口音的独眼女巫拦住，幸而在被卷入一场有关六蹄独角兽的辩论前得以脱身。

再一次地，他感觉到一道视线正从旁侧投向自己——这种不太舒服的感觉已经在阿不思的意识边缘粘了好一会，不时打扰他，好像他的每个举动都在接受某位不识趣看客的挑剔与评判。他不去理睬，但对方全然没有收敛的，阿不思从盘里插叉起一块洒满糖霜的巧克力球，他咬开糖衣，暖意在胃中扩散，恰如融化的黄油。

他转过头。就这样，时隔三年之后，阿不思又一次见到了盖勒特。

他一眼便认出了他：虽然盖勒特的轮廓比起上次见面时又改变了不少，虽然他故意给了自己一个漫不经心的变形咒——金色的头发化为深黑，蓝色的眼睛变为红褐。这下他们的眼神对上了，阿不思控制着表情，心里反倒有了数。三年前的分别他们不欢而散，三年后的重逢理应尴尬非凡。

蜡烛嘶嘶作响。终于，盖勒特耸了耸肩膀，从长桌边站起。他看起来比三年前更高了，二十几岁还是可以长个头的年纪。青年把玩着手里空掉的酒杯，步履轻快，就好像他们正呆在对角巷人来人往的普通街道，或是他们之间从未爆发过任何争吵:

“得了，阿尔，”盖勒特撇撇嘴唇，拿玻璃杯的那只手顺理成章地靠上阿不思的椅背，就好像这辈子从没听说过礼貌距离这个词，“我认输，别那么瞪着我。碰一杯？”随着落下的尾音，空掉的酒杯重新盛满深红的琼液。阿不思瞥了一眼，盖勒特将魔杖放在右手边最内侧的口袋里。

“我很惊讶。”阿不思平静地指出，“据我所知，一个半月前才导致巴黎飞路网中枢瘫痪的人不该出现在这里，即使他让审判院误信了他的无辜。”

“你对我的动态还蛮了解的嘛。”盖勒特高兴地说，“当然啦，那是个意外，我要替更多人的体重健康着想，那就该去破坏美国的飞路网。”

阿不思没搭理他的俏皮话。“即使以我一贯的自信，也没有理由认为英国的甜点能胜过法国。”他面无表情地看进盖勒特的眼睛，现在它们呈现出红褐色，委实有些怪异，“是什么让你出现在这里？”

“是一个绝妙的幻影移行，加上一打混淆咒。”盖勒特漫不经心地在拉开阿不思旁边的椅子，舒舒服服地坐下，“阿尔呀，你的假设多叫我伤心：也许我更注重精神生活而不是肉体享受；也许我只是厌倦了身边无处不在的蠢货和傻瓜。”

他抬高了一点手中的酒杯：“也举起你的，阿不思。为了久别重逢，为了联合会的白痴们给你的闪亮奖章。”他的视线落在红发青年在膝头空荡荡的酒杯，然后缓慢擦过他并拢的指尖，顺着深紫长袍的皱褶渐次攀援，最后停在阿不思的喉结，盖勒特顿了片刻。“或者为了我们的——也许你更喜欢这个词——美妙的‘友谊’。”

他几乎是带着嫌恶说出最后一个词，声音里渗出了先前被收敛在毒牙里的恶意。即使有了心理准备，阿不思的胃里仍然不受控制地升起一种不愉快的打结感。没有人比盖勒特格林德沃更擅长越界了——他蔑视法律和人际交往准则，他洞悉它们，他戏弄一切，像魔术师对待他的道具兔子，有时给一颗硬糖，有时是一道鞭咒。正如他用法律的漏洞让法国魔法部拿他无可奈何，现在盖勒特优雅地站起来，他旋转着手里的酒杯，将它递到阿不思的唇边，冰冷的杯缘轻轻摩挲过对方的嘴唇。

刚刚还在一旁争论是否应该限制改良魔毯生产的绿袍巫师们不知什么时候消失了，长桌边享受甜点的几个老太太不动声色地换了一条远些的桌子。盖勒特把杯子慢慢旋开，他的眼神暗下来，仿佛受到了蛊惑。玻璃杯剔透冰冷的杯缘在阿不思脸颊上描摹着轮廓，冰凉的触感落在嘴角，鼻梁，眉边，耳垂，最后压上了高耸的颧骨。盖勒特着迷般地凝视着，透明的杯壁之下隐约能看到皮肤下的血管，它们是青色的，仿佛受到压抑，他几乎能感觉到它们的律动——

玻璃杯四分五裂。红酒泼洒一地，阿不思蓝色的眸子闪过明亮的纹理，强大的魔法压力倾覆在两人之间，玻璃碎片还没来得及扎伤皮肤就先被碾压成粉末，和残余的红酒一同沿着盖勒特指尖蜿蜒而下，他面无表情地退后一步。红发的巫师站起来，他们现在面对面了。阿不思平静地掏出自己的魔杖，盖勒特把手滑进右侧的口袋，触碰到魔杖的节骨。

“清理一新。”但阿不思只是轻快地挥挥手中的魔杖，“对了，还有——恢复如初，哎呀，糟糕，我好像对这只可怜的杯子做得太过头…”他抬起眸子，好像片刻前那个愤怒的人不是自己：“我想，不是所有东西都能被魔法修复，即使对于你我这样的天才。”

二

冗长的颁奖环节一如既往地拖沓。天空的星光熄灭了，唯有打造成透明球体的讲台明亮摄人，站在里面的独腿老人慷慨激昂地发表着获奖感言，看样子似乎打定主意要把自己的大半辈子都讲述一遍，包括离过三次婚和被第五个儿子打断腿。台下的听众昏昏欲睡，阿不思把手边的茶壶变成了一盘巫师棋，饶有兴趣地看着骑士和主教争论着谁该去牺牲。至少盖勒特说对了一点，联合会准备的最重要的那枚奖章是属于他的，头脑清晰的人都心知肚明——虽然他没有瞧不起另外四位候选人的意思——但只有盖勒特会在宣布之前就把它平铺直叙地说出来，仿佛是个过时的事实。

无法否认的是，他和盖勒特有太多的相似之处。只不过盖勒特用情感驾驭自己，而阿不思紧握理性的缰绳；盖勒特对规则既鄙视又熟捻，它们是他差遣的武器，地位始终次于魔杖，阿不思不否认自己也有怀有类似的蔑视，但他将这些作为壁垒和高墙，他是礼貌的、文质彬彬的，他惯于付出关怀，但抗拒受人理解。

对面的长椅再一次被拉开，来人从容地坐下。阿不思叹了一口气，几乎对盖勒特感到一丝佩服。如果他这次不做得太过分，阿不思倒也能让步。即使情事难容回首、即使分歧撕裂旧梦…他们并非真的水火不容。

“老样子，我走黑棋。”盖勒特挥一挥魔杖，黑白旗子回到起始的位置，骑士和主教还在咬牙切齿地互相怒视，“多么凄惨呀，阿不思，这就是你平时的生活？在学校和孩子们斗嘴，在家自己跟自己下棋。”

阿不思用指尖轻敲棋盘，一名白子骑士很不情愿地向前挪动了几格：“也和没有牙齿的老教授们搞搞研究。这对我是个警醒，我可不想老了之后失去品尝甜点的乐趣。” 或许熄灯是为了掩饰与会者们在台下的百无聊赖，大厅的远离讲台的地方全都覆盖着一层阴影，盖勒特也敲敲棋盘，一名面如死灰的黑棋向前蹭了几步，它好战的同伴在原地不甘地跺脚。现在他们都看不清对方的面孔，隔着一条长桌，这样的距离甚至让阿不思感到几分惬意，他不用分神应付盖勒特的眼神了，那目光总是穿透长袍，停留在他赤裸的肉体，试图舔舐灵魂。接下来他们谁都没有说话，只有棋子细碎的脚步声。

“他们怎么样，阿列安娜和阿不福思？”过了好一会儿，盖勒特问道。

阿不思叹了一口气，见面以来的第一次，他的声音透出了疲惫：

“你不是真的关心这个。”

盖勒特甚至没有打算掩饰：“是的。”他漠然地承认，一枚黑棋被对面的白子拖下棋盘。在阿不思走出下一步棋之前，他平淡地补充道：

“可是你关心。你关心，阿尔。”

三

阿不思的获奖感言只用了五分钟，期间的一分半种都在用于讲述一个关于吸血鬼和大蒜的冷笑话，台下的观众有些被惊呆了。最后一位看上去像媚娃的颁奖嘉宾为他带上奖章，她的手和眼神都在阿不思的胸前停留得有点太久了，一旁的主持人使了个严厉的眼色，银色头发的姑娘这才不情愿地扭动着腰肢离开了。

颁奖典礼总算是告一段落了。魔法营造的千百道星光重新亮起，大厅灯火通明，无数陌生的男女巫向阿不思点头祝贺，他一一地温和地致谢。“太棒了，阿不思！”多吉冲上来，几乎眼泪汪汪，“你是最年轻的——从来没有过——不到二十六岁！”他过扭头：“看吧，吉娜，我说什么来着——”

“年轻的邓布利多。”一位比利时魔法部工作的中年女士向他张开双手，阿不思轻轻地拥抱了她，女士礼貌性地吻吻他的脸颊，“我毫不怀疑，有一天我们的魔法史会记住这个名字……珍惜你的天赋，那是上天的礼物。”

上天从不会平白地给予礼物，它总在世人看不见的地方收取报偿。“要我说，佩蒂女士，”英国炼金学会的负责人喜气洋洋地走过来，“邓布利多已经被英国的魔法史给记住啦！”他慈爱地拥抱了高自己两个头的后辈，“天啊，孩子，我真为你骄傲，由英国人创立的奖项，终于在几十年之后又回到了祖国！”阿不思弯下腰，让眼含热泪的老人在自己的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。“我就说，你在变形领域一定会大有所为！”曾经替阿不思写过推荐信的艾德利先生激动地搓着手，也上来拥抱他：“我一点也不意外，但千万别累坏了身体，当老师太费精力了，你可以考虑来我们部门……”

这很奇妙，阿不思可以因为人们欢乐与祝福而心生温暖，自己却没有真正融入这片喜悦。他才二十五岁，欣喜若狂的感觉却已经很遥远，他半颗心沐浴在人们的关切中，半颗心静静地注视这一切。桌上摆满了琳琅满目的食物和美酒，家养小精灵在桌角穿梭，他看见了阿列安娜最喜欢的柠檬雪宝，有些遗憾不能把小妹妹带过来，在这件事上他们特别亲密，阿不福思永远无法理解哥哥和小妹妹对于甜食的热爱。但庆祝的人群还不肯放他好好享受美食，一个帽子上镶着仿造龙眼的老太太想打听清楚他在哪里教书，她的孙子明年就11岁了。

“他在霍格沃茨！”一个明朗的、神采飞扬的声音，阿不思浑身一颤，“他们会说那是全英国最好的学校，我不确定这个说法对其他学校是否公允——”盖勒特穿过人群，阿不思在心底替人们大条的神经摇头，恐怕欧洲大陆低估了他的危险。短发男人在阿不思的面前站定，举止夸张地鞠了一躬，好像自己是某个古老歌剧中邀舞的绅士：“但他们确实有着最好的教师，以至于让我有点惋惜……不过——现在，不给我一个拥抱吗，亲爱的阿不思？”

众人只当这是邓不利多的某位浮夸朋友，阿不思深深地吸了一口气，没有理由拒绝他，那反倒会显得像自己露了怯。他用力盯住盖勒特翻起的领口，顶着一头黑发的盖勒特先上前一步，他拥抱的动作还算规矩，环到阿不思背后手没有探向后腰。但随之而来的嘴唇却没有那么老实了，他的下唇落在他的颧骨，轻轻摩擦，戏弄般地呵出温热的气息，然后在时间长到惹人怀疑之前放开了手，装作揉揉他的头发，指尖仿佛无意地擦过阿不思的耳垂。

然后，他爽朗地拍拍阿不思的肩膀，像搂好朋友一般自然而然地搭上他的肩膀：“好喽，我敢说阿不思都饿坏了。”只要他想，盖勒特总能让自己的声音显得真诚又富有感染力，“可怜的家伙！放他去吃点东西吧，多么迷人的菜肴！”

显然，盖勒特充分认识到自己的这一点能力，他总是无比享受对人群施加影响的过程……阿不思侧过脸，看见陌生的红褐色瞳孔里闪烁着旧日里他所熟悉的光芒，这一次盖勒特也没有失望，人群开始退潮，大家为饿着了邓不利多先生而笑着抱歉。这是盖勒特的天赋，他的禀异，他的危险，他的悲哀，阿不思在心中叹息。非凡的天赋让盖勒特产生了凌驾众生的错觉，但最终他们不可能成为神，只是失去生而为人的福祉。

是否有勇气承认这点，是他们之间最大的不同之一。

四

“想知道我为什么把眼睛变成红褐色？”盖勒特问。

“你的举止高调得令我惊讶。”阿不思心不在焉地刀叉切割着盘中的火鸡，“你清楚自己不是什么受欢迎的客人。”

“是对于你，还是对于其他人？”盖勒特轻嗤一声，“我是觉得红褐色的眼睛会很衬你的头发，天才邓不利多。我喜欢你的头发，可是更爱你的眼睛，记得吗？我为它们写过诗呢。”

“我想对于两者都是。”阿不思面不改色，像是没听见后面的话，“你甚至退回了我的信，不是吗？或许我过于迂腐，但起码还有着识趣的优点。”

“因为那只蠢猫头鹰大概没办法告诉你，退回前我把信读了不下二十遍，你把我气得差点扭断魔杖，我却一个恶咒都没有寄。”盖勒特哼哼，“不过你终于不再满口联合会法案和法兰西的破烂飞路网了，多么让我高兴。”

闭耳塞听咒忠实地把他们和其他人隔绝开来，但两位青年仍是惹眼的。人们好奇地讨论今晚这位年轻的获奖者，不时投以张望。阿不思咬了一口鸡蛋炸得金黄的焦边，盖勒特眯起眼睛，红发青年咳嗽一声：“你不担心明天在报纸上看见自己的照片？”

“我不是通缉犯。”盖勒特撇撇嘴角，“况且阿不福思又不看报，没什么好担心的。”

“感谢你的妙语连珠，老朋友。”阿不思用魔杖变出一方手巾，轻拭嘴角。盖勒特瞥了一眼：“多么熟悉。”他懒洋洋地评论，不放过任何一个讥诮的机会。不该任由他在旁边坐下，阿不思心想。自己已经不再是穿着学生袍的孩子，委实没什么犯糊涂的余地了：“现在，恐怕我得陪其他朋友们说说话了——”

“你知道我在想什么吗，阿不思？”盖勒特仿佛没有听到他的话，自说自话恐怕是他们共有的恼人特长，“你一清二楚，甚至犯不着对我使摄魂取念。你刻意忽略，为了喂饱那高贵的、贪得无厌的廉耻心。”他用视线从阿不思的脸颊开始下滑，在嘴角稍作停留，抚摸着喉结，然后滑进长袍领口。那是煽动地、富于感染力的语调：“你觉得我的眼神在一层层地剥下你的长袍，这念头使你颤抖。老天，你多么熟悉这种战栗啊。羞耻带来自责，你忏悔肉欲，禁果赋予智慧，却被污蔑为怠误理性。”

盖勒特缓慢地张开苍白瘦削的五指，指尖在空中轻巧地点触，仿佛拨弄待抚的琴弦。

“我的视线在抚摸你的锁骨，如此缓慢，关于这个部位的联想总让我战栗，因为你从不允许我留下痕迹，记得吗？你的手指和我的金发纠缠在在一起，呼吸因为我的爱抚而破碎，‘盖尔，不行。’你的声音温暖湿润，也颐指气使，‘会被看见。’我竟然甘心听你的命令。月色穿过禁书区歪斜的书架，在你锁骨的凹陷处留下影子，如同海鸥的尾羽，我只能一遍遍地亲吻，啜饮月光的两弯阴影。”

盖勒特闭上眼睛，手指往下稍滑几寸，仿佛沉浸在回忆里。“然后是胸膛。我尤爱你的左胸，那里封存着你的心脏，血脉生息自此起源。我会庄严地亲吻，然后安静地侧耳聆听。房间里只有我们，没有静音咒，午后的风捎来些草腥味儿与久远的困倦，隔着墙壁则传来你那山羊弟弟的鼻鼾。你的心跳因为欢爱而凌乱，声音和我想象中的很不一样，我颤抖了，你担心地问起，但那是喜悦的战栗，我几近呜咽，听见了爱语与渴望。我久行于喧闹的荒芜，而你是仅有的人烟。”

“而对于右胸，我有自己的一套小把戏。我喜欢戏谑地烙下痕迹，‘这会儿你不能阻止我了’，我的手指懂得该如何在泛红的咬痕上撩拨，山毛榉树的影子在你的身体上轻轻摇曳，‘阿尔，喜欢我送给你的这些金色飞贼吗？’，你漂亮的长腿锁紧我的后背，每一寸赤裸相触的皮肤都如同情人最甜蜜的吻。‘是游走球。’你喘息着纠正，早早显出了往后的教师天分。继尔我向下探索，用嘴唇细数你的肋骨，你总是按捺不住自己的笑声，令我忘记数字，只得重新来过。后来我记住了你左侧第三根肋骨的小小凸起，每次便从那里开始，而你会在我数完之后轻吻我的金发，那是为数不多的、我在这世上乐于赚取的报酬。”

“然后我来到了你的侧腰，”盖勒特柔声说，视线向下逡巡，视长桌为无物，“在那里，你是多么敏感呀，阿尔。你更喜欢哪一样？我的嘴唇，牙齿，手指，或者我的舌尖？最精致的提琴也无法比拟你喉间美妙的声音，我知道如何弹奏你，如同厄拉托熟悉她的七弦竖琴。你喘息的旋律总是印证了我脑海中构想的乐谱，你亦带来惊喜，一两处我从未见识的音符序列，我的身体与你一同颤抖，甘愿为美而流泪。然后，”他古怪地顿住了，神情里露出了压抑的渴望，声音变得嘶哑、低沉，“我的手指在你的小腹绕圈……”

“——盖勒特。”阿不思终于出声了，一双蓝眼古怪地审视着对方。他轻挥魔杖，确保闭耳塞听咒仍在运行，“如果不是足够了解你，我恐怕会以为你是想要我脸红呢。”

“你听到现在才试图打断我。”盖勒特压低声音，如同呢喃着情人间的蜜语，“真让我意外。

红发青年将手指在桌上叠成塔状，至少在局外人看来，此刻他表情平静，气定神闲：“你却不让我意外。”他锱铢必较地回答，“至少不是这次。你的试探急不可耐，你的目的昭然若揭。盖勒特，你时常令我觉得，上天分配给你的情感太多也太强烈，那是一具不可名状的庞然大物，足以把任何心智正常的人逼疯。”

“天啊，阿尔，我得再说一次，”盖勒特快活地说，“我快爱死这个比喻了。”

“它们就像深陷漩涡的困兽，日日夜夜撞击你的内心。碰撞、宣泄与伤害，这些渴望你与生俱来，难以抗拒。”阿不思尖锐地指出，“你必须把注意力投向外界，因为专注内心会让你发狂的——这是你在欧洲组建那个神秘小团体的原因吗，盖勒特？他们甚至以你的信徒自居，可你究竟是何方神明？”阿不思摇摇头，“现在，你又试图从我这里汲取愤怒和敌意，来满足你的饕餮的欲壑——而这又能让你快慰多久呢？”

“比共枕的欢愉更长久，比倾谈的热情更短暂。”盖勒特张开双臂，稍稍提高了语气。他浮夸的动作引来注目，旁桌的巫师好奇地投以打量，只是两位当事人并没有在表情上透露任何端倪，“你还是那么一语中的。只是，阿不思，妄自菲薄可不称你，我想从你身上得到的从来不止这些——我刚才不是在告诉你吗？”

“至少有一点，我引以为豪的幽默感在你面前不堪一击。”一绺红发倦怠地蹭着阿不思的脸颊滑下，他将它捋回去，“那么，现在，我恐怕想不到更好的词了。盖尔，你这个无知的混蛋。”

“若我是无知的混蛋，那你正与我相衬。不是吗，我的爱人？”盖勒特把最后一个词说的讽刺又真诚，恶毒而爱恋，他缠绵而厌恶地把它包裹在舌尖，虎齿细细碾磨，“为什么你总是急于否认，像个懦夫！你真的以为这个词——‘朋友’——能够遮掩你的小秘密？是否我的眼神已经不让你战栗，是否它们已经不再纠缠你神圣的羞耻，撩动你隐秘的渴望？是否你要声称从未爱我，而只是被肉欲和恭维冲昏了头脑？”他戏剧性地啐了一口，仿佛蒙受侮辱。旁边几个上了年纪的女巫惊恐万分，盖勒特从容地整理衣襟，从座位上站了起来。

“你大可以批评我，指责我，甚至妨碍我，你可以背叛我的梦想，帮助我的敌人，亲爱的阿尔，你甚至可以尽情地浪费自己的天赋！但是你爱我，邓布利多，哈，你甚至没法控制这点！”那三个字在他的舌尖起舞，仿佛怨毒的诅咒，“你爱我。”

有几秒钟他们谁都没有说话，阿不思的脸颊仿佛被吸走了血色，被施了魔法的红褐瞳孔映着蓝色的。他们的眼睛很像，阿不思意识到，即使颜色不同。这让他痛苦。

“我不否认。”他找回了自己的声音，尽管它们听起来陌生又苍白，就像呛着苦涩的陈年井水，“只有一点错了，盖勒特，我未曾暴殄自己的天赋。或许有一天你会明白，魔杖和权柄并不是一切，而爱与灵魂贯穿始终。”他勾了勾自己的嘴唇，脸颊肌肉的律动有种异样感，他不熟悉这个表情。那是放弃般地、无能为力地苦笑，“又或许你永远不会明白。”

现在，阿不思也从桌边起身，他平视着盖勒特的眼睛。隔着一条羸弱的长桌，两股凌人的魔法压力无声地汇聚成形，如同猛兽对峙。空气变得躁动，黄铜烛具的火焰嘶嘶熄灭，剔透的高脚玻璃杯响出轻微的裂纹声。在这一瞬间里，狂喜照亮了盖勒特的脸颊，生命在他的躯体四肢里抽条疯长。仿佛他先前只是具行尸走肉，只是阿不思的眼神黯淡了下来，他叹了口气，敛起自己的力量，坐回去了。

盖勒特眼里神采奕奕归于阴沉。

“他妈的，阿不思，”他骂道，“你是为了折磨我而生的。”

“但愿如此。”阿不思回答。他往嘴里扔进一颗巧克力豆：“我还以为正好相反呢。”

五

时间逼近凌晨，大厅渐渐空旷，家养小精灵们在桌腿和巫袍间往来穿梭，脑袋顶上无一例外地搁着厚厚的餐盘。委员会送出的邀请函附着门钥匙的临时许可证，针对外国人则多了检查魔杖和门台盖章的两道手续，穿着制服的妖精脸色阴沉地核对着名单，长长的手指在牛皮纸上飞快来回。一想到盖勒特，阿不思不禁怀疑这些安保措施的效力，拖沓的官僚程序容易让人产生受到保护的错觉。一些本国的巫师选择了飞路网，而来自各国魔法部的特派人员尚没有离开的意思，他们在等待英国官方稍后提供的专车：今晚这些客人将下榻伦敦最大的迎宾酒店，这个星期里还得出席几个重要会议。

阿不思亲切地向同桌的巫师们告辞，这会儿盖勒特已经消失了，而旁人都以为他们先前的争论是围绕着某个古咒语的语法。“你说服了他，对吗，邓布利多先生？”一个干瘪的女巫尖声尖气地宣布（并且完全不必要地绕过三根长椅来和他握手），显然无法忘却盖勒特发狠地那一下啐，“我就知道！您一定是对的！”

如此不假思索的笃定，有时真叫阿不思羡慕。他松开了老太太皮革般的手，身后响起口音浓重的陌生男声。

“邓布利多先生。”阿不思转过身，那是几名外国魔法部的使者，为首的是一名带着玳瑁眼镜的谢顶男巫。他翠绿的巫袍上胸牌铮亮，显示着来人的身份，“北欧联部的德罗普恩。”他自我介绍道，然后微微颔首，“很抱歉打扰了您，您今晚有安排吗？”

阿不思礼貌地回以微笑，心里已经觉察了几分来意：“恐怕是的。学生们的作业还在家里等我呢。”

眼镜男子不以为意，他比划了一个邀请的手势：“那是小事。眼下人人都在讨论我们年轻的邓布利多先生，为什么不和我们一道去坐坐呢？您是今晚的主角。”他充满暗示地说，“欧洲各个魔法部都派了人，多么难得的机会……您一定不愿意把时间全花在错误连篇的牛皮纸上。”

红发男人用修长的手指擦过胸前新铸的勋章，知道这只是一个开始：“委实遗憾，恐怕我得尽快批改完那些充满错误的羊皮纸。”他带着几分仿佛事不关己的打趣，“否则我弟弟会把它们都拿去喂给山羊——你要是认识他就不奇怪了，阿不福思讨厌所有带字的东西。”

山羊显然并在对方预想中的谈话清单里，男人一时怔忪，不知道该怎么接话。倒是先前与阿不思拥抱的比利时女士踩着高跟鞋出现了，她自然地把手搭上眼镜男子的肩头，替他解了围：“我得说，霍格沃茨的学生一定非常幸运，他们的老师不仅才华横溢，而且尽职尽责。邓布利多先生，不如稍等一会儿，魔法部的车能顺途捎您回家，那可比门钥匙或者飞路网舒坦。小精灵给桌上留了热茶，”她甚至补充道，“我很喜欢那个大蒜的故事。”

阿不思挑起红褐色的眉毛，再拒绝就显得不识趣了。平常间他不会介意退让，只是今晚盖勒特已令他筋疲力尽，再没有心力多作应对。“感谢您能欣赏我的蹩脚笑话，这胜过今晚我收到的所有赞扬，女士。可惜教师的作息让我不适应熬夜的生活，”他报以微笑，眨眨明亮的蓝眼睛。

“我更乐意在才思泉涌的白天与你们聊天——想必你们同样如此。”

只要他愿意，阿不思•邓布利多便能让别人感到难以拒绝自己。

年轻的勋章获得者迈开轻快的步伐，他拐进长柱投下的阴影，给自己来了个简单变形咒。等重新步入灯光，已是棕发棕眼，胸口挂着一支蜂蜜色的糖果羽毛笔。咒语粗糙，他走形得颇为滑稽，但立竿见影，再无人上前打扰。阿不思打量着自己在玻璃上的倒影，又很快失去兴趣。他环顾人影渐稀的大厅，握住了长袍里的魔杖。

几个混淆咒之后，他便信步走出会场。清澈的山风宛转地抵上阿不思的眉梢，外面是连绵砥砺的粗糙山谷，缺少人烟气，被一打魔咒短暂挪用了自己的一小块土壤。在英格兰、在整个欧洲，有的是大把类似的地方，人们用历代相传的魔法与自然做着租赁生意。月色寒意料峭，露霜浸染长袍，阿不思看向晦暗的夜空，曾有少年在他耳畔嘶哑呢喃，荒凉的土地正是人类耽溺于平庸的如铁罪证。

或许荒凉，阿不思心想，但仍美丽。神奇动物隐匿在影子里，古老的土地未被拨乱生息。只是那时盖勒特的呼吸令他脖颈发痒，他轻啄怀中人的耳垂，令枕卧草间的红发少年一时呼吸停滞。回答的时机便稍纵而逝，当时不曾开口，从此再无机会。

六

真实的夜空是晦暗的，反而更令人着迷。阿不思在静默中享受着时间流逝，灰白的云翳后覆着一挑青色弯月，不甚明亮，看上去像血痂脱落后的一块白色皮肤。

从外部看，会场的轮廓是平缓的拱形，透出些被边壁压抑的光亮。那些对无限扩大咒还缺乏概念的小孩，大概难以想象出它内部空间的宽敞，但撤走极容易，近年里简携式魔咒突破不断，对它只需要几根特定魔杖和几句晦涩咒语。阿不思开始觉得身上有些凉意，会场里的蒙蒙亮光渐暗渐压抑，他收回视线，那明亮的边缘线正褪为肉色，光线微微躁动，整体的弧形外廓令他想起中世纪小说里偶尔提到的巨卵。

意象从脊椎攀升，游走生长。阿不思听见了自己的心脏跳动声。某种奇怪的感觉迷住了他，意识好似自躯体抽离，从旁观者的高座上冰冷地注视一切。阿不思缓慢地向会场走去，他并不为此奇怪；他早料到了。

桌上的酒盏已经被小精灵收拾干净了，门厅尚有灯光。阿不思轻易地绕过几个愁眉苦脸的工作人员，很快他便不再需要幻身咒，天花板上的人造群星早已熄灭，空寂降下，红发身影隐没其间。这片黑暗太过饱满，因而显出浅薄，他在桌椅间穿行，好似置身希腊神话里的米诺斯迷宫。

“你的玩具奖牌呢？我的小优等生。”

一句问话，一声响指，一盏枝型蜡烛嘭地擦燃。灯烛的亮度恰好覆盖满一条长桌，阴影沿着桌角跌落虚空。仿佛自黑暗处有帷幕卷起，阿不思屏息，心里荒谬地生出了几分猜想得以印证的矜傲。

一只银勺清脆地叩响铜盘。正被无形的引丝所牵引，雪白的茶壶颠簸着飘往半空，漂亮的高脚杯应声落在桌布正中。壶盖旋开，杯身颤颤，纤细长挑的柄嘴以近乎优雅的姿势向玻璃杯俯身——早被清理一新，何来茶水入注。琴弦绷紧，却无拨音，先抑后扬的花招。蛰居其间的沉寂被扩大如庞然巨物，默剧之中，唯有他的弥诺陶洛斯声线晦沉：

“好久不见。”

声音来自背后，而阿不思没有转身。他声音平静，不露破绽：

“那么，你终于补上了先前亏欠的礼貌。”

作答的是黑暗里的一声轻笑。阿不思不免意识到，盖勒特的把戏是多么孩子气，而自己甚至有几分喜欢。这单方面的笑声使得空气活泛了些，那声音明快起来，同时也显出挑剔：“我说过，我喜欢你的头发。”

“感谢你的启发。”阿不思半是由衷地说，“我得承认，后来就没人来打扰我了。”

“除了我，对吧？”他的自知之明有时令人恼火。阿不思听见脚步声从身后传来，那是笃定而自如的步调，尚且隔着一段距离。仿佛心脏被人微微一捏，但阿不思仍旧没有回头：

“我从佩蒂女士那里听到了有趣的消息，你似乎在打比利时的主意。”

“我想吻你。”这是盖勒特的回答。

“你在法语区里笼络了足够多的信徒了，我猜？”

“我想念你灵巧的舌头，我想品尝你颤抖的喉结，那滋味远胜亚当偷尝的禁果。”

阿不思深吸一口气，他需要克制自己的颤抖：“只要我还在这里一天，你便没有机会渗透英国。”

“我想把头埋进你的长腿之间，”声音变得低沉而含混，他们间的距离已经缩小到能听见呼吸，“然后倾听你美妙的呻駫吟。”

“你是个混账。”阿不思突然说，这时盖勒特的声音已经贴上了他的耳廓：“哦，是的，你爱死这点了。”

一层薄薄的、黑色的空气隔开了他们，仅仅呼吸便足以引起涟漪。盖勒特从背后勾起他的一绺长发，绕在无名指上，近乎柔情地细细把玩：“说你厌恶我，说你不再渴望我了，邓布利多。”与动作恰好相反，他的嗓音无比冰冷，透出恼怒：“你以为你是谁——让我摇尾乞怜？ ”

他的手指猛然攥紧，阿不思吃痛地皱起眉，温热的吐息已经来到他的颈窝，他能听见盖勒特睫毛扑棱的窸窣声，知道对方正闭上双眼。盖勒特不依不饶，他将无名指送到唇边，舌尖轻轻拨弄那小缕棕发：“说我们结束了，阿尔，”他咬了上去，将发丝在齿间噬咬，带起水声：

“说你不爱我了，我便将就此离开。”

阿不思缓缓地转过头，望向身后浮腻的、稠重的阴影，时间在流逝，他只是简单地说：

“多么下作，盖勒特。”

烛光熄灭了，茶壶自空中跌落，黑暗将他们包裹其中，如蝉编织自己的茧。阿不思不确信自己是否听见茶杯破碎的声音，盖勒特十指正捧着他的下颔，冰凉的触感之下，连心的血管用力地、发抖般起伏着。

长发的男人认命般地闭上眼，这吻的滋味他太过熟悉，它如此汹涌，甚至压过了本应因此浮现的回忆。他的头发尚有一绺留在盖勒特的齿牙间，但异物的粗粝已被炽烫化作温热，阿不思拉紧了盖勒特的领口，呼吸也一并交融。

那只是一个刹那，他没有过去，没有未来，也没有名字。

分开时他们气喘吁吁，额头浸满了汗珠，仿佛经历了一场决斗。盖勒特讽刺般地哈哈大笑，几乎无法按捺自己的怨恨：“恐怕，我无法想象出更便宜的打赏了。”

阿不思拭去嘴角的银丝，他还来不及开口，盖勒特已经摁住了他的肩膀，将他拽入另一个吻里。他好像全然忘记了自己刚刚说过的话，实际上，等紧贴的身体再次分开，阿不思也记不得了。

“如果我否认了呢？”他质问盖勒特，手指仍缠在短发男人的胸口。他几乎感受到了伤害带来的快意：“如果我否认了呢？盖勒特，你会怎么做？”那剧烈起伏的、全然不像他自己的声音：“一忘皆空？”

“你不会的。”盖勒特说，一只手顺势捏住了阿不思的下巴。在另一个吻到来之前，他们置身的场景扭曲了——所有的长桌震动作响，四周传来了支架移动的低鸣声。空间正在压缩，天花板向下倾斜，褪去颜色。他们彻底安静了下来，注视这个魔法构建的空间变得扭曲、透明，然后毫无痕迹地消失了。

他们站在荒芜的野原上，山风吹动长袍。

七

有那么一两秒，他们面面相觑。手上还维持着先前的动作，阿不思紧攥着盖勒特的前襟，盖勒特五只指头里有三只正搭着阿不思的下颔，第四只还在空气中微微颤抖。阿不思定定心神，他下意识地看向盖勒特，这是今晚的第一次，他直直地，毫无保留地，看着他。

就着晦暗的星光，他看着他黑色的发梢和红褐的眼眸，看着他挺拔的鼻尖和贴在嘴角边的一缕褐发，变形咒使他看起来颇为滑稽，天幕的微光在他们的前额微微颤动。是盖勒特率先放声大笑，他放开阿不思，重重地坐在杂乱的草苔之间：“梅林，我们在哪儿？”

“斯塔席恩山谷。”阿不思眯起眼睛，“你是怎么找到这地方的，如果连名字都叫不上来？”

“这样的荒郊野岭在欧洲多了去，”盖勒特撇撇嘴角，这神情叫人再熟悉不过，令人想起多年前某个骄傲的金发转学生，他把写给恋人的信纸变成漂亮的金色雀，先将鸟儿放出窗外后，才肯傲慢地朝教授转身。“我不能总将它们记得。这地方叫什么名字，斯塔拜拉还是瑞德卡？”

阿不思没理他，他整理着自己凌乱的长袍，但盖勒特使坏地拉住了他的袍子，一声惊呼过后，长发男人也跌倒了。有一瞬间他仿佛回到了少年，阿不思凌厉地看向恶作剧者，盖勒特轻声笑了。

“别这样，阿尔。”他说，“大家都知道，邓布利多教授喜欢调皮的学生。”

你知道自己不是肩上没有负担的孩子。话已经到了嘴边，但最终阿不思选择了沉默，他厌倦了争论。眼下山风清冽，草影成溪，深蓝的夜空一点点加深色彩，隐隐可见星河的脉络汇于顶穹。这种情绪仿佛也感染了盖勒特，他安静下来，沉默地眺望着远方。

即使向着同一个方向，我们也会看见不同的东西。

“多么贫瘠。”仿佛是应证，盖勒特开口了，平静之下是一点点的厌倦与一点点的盖棺定论。

“——是的，是的，”阿不思回答：

“它很荒凉，但也美丽。”

他知道，恐怕在很长的一段时间里，自己都不会忘记这个夜晚。当盖勒特迎着夜空的熹微光芒站起来，漆黑的头发里透出狂疏的金，眼眸被天幕一点点地染上本来的蓝意。阿不思安静地闭上双眼，身旁的空气蓦然被魔法漩涡撑开，再次睁开眼时，盖勒特•格林德沃已经消失了，长风抚平起皱的草苔，再不留一点痕迹。他再一次离开了，离开英国，带着他反复无常的脾气、雄心勃勃的理想、以及暴戾不安的力量……在他现身的地方，将有忠心耿耿的信徒递上公函，他知道盖勒特房间里会铺上一张巨大的欧洲地图，曾书写过情诗的右手将用崭新的墨水批注野心。

同样在很长一段时间里，阿不思•邓布利多不会去回忆：在盖勒特幻影移行的前一刻，金发男人忽然俯下身子，亲吻了他银色的半月镜框。

八

终有一天，他会见到他。当他望向学生天真干净的面孔，阴影尚未在他们的眼睛里栖息；当他把欧洲时报上的某些新闻裁剪收集，在冥想盆里寻觅着某个诡谋的蛛丝马迹……阿不思•邓布利多望向霍格沃茨湛蓝的天空，命运早有安排，而他必须前行。

这总令他感到痛苦，也使心头掠过一丝朦胧的希望。


End file.
